El hokage es un celoso
by anna-fnh
Summary: Todos en la aldea saben que Naruto es el hombre más celoso de Konoha.


El hokage es un celoso.

_._

Estaba cansado, había sido un día extenuante, haber pasado todo el día frente al escritorio resolviendo problemas, escuchando y leyendo una inmensa cantidad de papeles, afortunadamente termino la mayor parte de los pendientes y finalmente decidió que era momento de tomar un buen descanso. Tenía el deseo de regresar a casa con su familia, cenar las delicias que su esposa preparaba, platicar con sus hijos, y finalmente llevarse a Hinata a la cama, quería que lo consolara, que le diera ese placer que solo ella podría darle, sonrío con ganas, se moría por verla, por hacerla suya. Con ese pensar se levantó del asiento y ni bien dio dos pasos, sintió la presencia de Sasuke haciéndolo gruñir, no era que no le diera gusto tener noticias de su amigo, simplemente ahora tenía otros deseos en mente.

\- Hola idiota, a mí también me da gusto verte – se hizo presente al abrir la puerta del despacho, obviamente le había escuchado gruñir.

\- Ah Sasuke, es que llevo prisa, iré a cenar a casa – le dijo no sin dejar de moverse por su oficina mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Y tú prepararas la cena? – le pareció algo tonta su pregunta.

\- Hinata, por supuesto – le aclaro – tu deberías ir con Sakura también.

\- De ahí vengo – y acto seguido le tendió una nota, que Naruto tomo algo apresurado, era real, quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa, por lo que rápidamente la leyó

_"__Sarada, dejaré comida en el refri" _– pobre niña, pensó el rubio _– "cuida de Himawari que Boruto se quedará con los Nara"_ – ¿Qué rayos?

\- ¿Por qué mis hijos no se quedaran en casa, Sasuke?

\- Sigue leyendo acelerado – le hizo caso y volvió a las líneas.

_"__Hoy será nuestra noche de solteras, cualquier cosa llamen a Naruto porque Hinata estará con nosotras y por favor no nos molesten hasta mañana. Besos"_

\- ¿Hasta mañana?, Pero si Hinata no me ha dicho nada.

\- Seguramente también te dejo una nota en casa.

\- Esto no me gusta.

\- No seas egoísta, deja que se diviertan. Y ya que Sarada ha insistido en que la deje hacer una pijamada con todas sus compañeras, yo he decidido…

\- ¿Qué? – grito el rubio – ¿y la has dejado?, ahí está mi pequeña…

\- A ver idiota, deja de actuar tan a la defensiva, mi hija sabrá cuidar a la tuya.

\- Si Sasuke pero… – la realidad es que de pronto su idea de pasar una noche familiar se había arruinado y se sentía algo frustrado. Ahora mismo se debatía entre dejar a su esposa divertirse con sus amigas, o ir por ella y llevarla a casa, la última opción era muy tentadora, sobre todo si sus hijos se quedaban en casa de amigos. Sonrió perversamente pero luego retomo la compostura para que Sasuke no se percatara.

\- Bien, ya que mi hija me ha corrido de mi casa por su pijamada, y tus hijos pasaran la noche en la casa de otros, vayamos por algo de cenar – se debatió mentalmente entre acceder o retomar su plan de ir por Hinata, no le parecía justo, las únicas noches que pasaban separados era cuando él tenía que hacer viajes a otras aldeas y ella no podía acompañarle. Y siempre, absolutamente siempre hacían el amor aunque llegara noche a casa y hoy, precisamente hoy que tenía el deseo de llegar más temprano a casa para disfrutar a su familia, resultaba que no, que tendría que esperar.

Frustrado asintió, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar su destino.

…

Inicialmente pensaron en ir por ramen y al final terminaron yendo por unas copas, fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai.

\- ¿Con qué hoy querías salir temprano del trabajo para venir a beber? – acuso al Nara.

\- Temari me ha pedido que me quede con los chicos, pero la verdad es que son muy problemáticos, sobre todo cuando está tu hijo, así que he decidido dejarlos un rato.

\- ¿También tu esposa fue a la noche de solteras? – Shikamaru bufo, claramente molesto.

\- Si, ha sido un tremendo caos cuando me aviso, no sé porque se les ha ocurrido la fascinante idea de irse de campamento a las afueras de Konoha.

\- No quieren ser molestadas, por mí no hay ningún problema, soy perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir una noche sin Karui – dijo Chouji tranquilamente.

\- No es eso – dijo al instante Sasuke – últimamente las afueras de Konoha no son muy seguras que digamos.

\- ¿Te olvidas de que son Kunoichis? Relájense – dijo Sai mientras se hacía notar, acababa de llegar junto con Kiba y Shino – Ino también fue, estaba muy emocionada, incluso se llevó un traje de baño.

\- ¿Dónde piensan nadar? – pregunto Naruto, tratando de no mostrar sus emociones.

\- Celoso – le dijo Kiba riendo, y todos le apoyaron, porque toda la aldea lo sabía, que el Hokage era el hombre más celoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Deben haber ido en dirección a la aldea de la lluvia, hay varios lagos y aguas termales por ese rumbo – dijo con desinterés Shino. Pero eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke y Naruto se alteraran, aquellos rumbos específicos estaban siendo ocasión de muchos problemas.

\- Bien, Sasuke, acompáñame – todos le vieron con interés, y no tardaron en adivinar lo que haría, lo conocían, pero ya que Naruto se tomaría la molestia de proteger a sus esposas, le dejarían ir solo, por nada del mundo planeaban exponerse a la ira de sus esposas cuando se enteraran de que las habían desobedecido siguiéndolas, era mejor que su furia recayera solo contra el hokage y contra su amigo el emo.

…

Sería fácil dar con ellas, sobre todo si Sasuke lograba localizarlas con esos ojos, o tal vez para él sería más sencillo si se ponía en contacto con la naturaleza y buscabala presencia de su preciosa esposa, ambos las encontraron al mismo tiempo apenas pasaron un par de minutos.

\- Dobe, ¿no crees que es pésima idea ir a buscarlas?, si Sakura se entera…

\- Si Sakura se entera seguramente me golpeara a mí, no tengas miedo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombres y siguió al tarado de su amigo, la verdad es que tenía razón, Si hacían enfadar a Sakura, seguramente el que se llevaría la descarga de ira sería el rubio. Pero la verdad es que sí le preocupaba un poco la zona, no era tan segura como antes, y aunque no temía realmente porque eran kunoichis fuertes, sobre todo Sakura, se sentiría más tranquilo si veía que el lugar estaba decente y no había por ahí ningún peligro.

Apenas se acercaron a la zona, ambos eliminaron su presencia. Las chicas podrían ser muy perceptivas, pero ellos eran los más fuertes del mundo y no tenían duda de que podrían pasar desapercibidos si ponían empeño en ello. Les fue sencillo comunicarse con gestos y así fue como siguiendo la presencia de aquellas mujeres llegaron hasta unas aguas termales. Todas las kunoichis platicaban tranquilamente, el lugar parecía decente, y no encontraron ningún peligro cerca. Sasuke le dijo con una sencilla seña que era momento de volver, y Naruto se rehusó hasta que no subió a un techo y localizó a su hermosa Hinata. Se veía preciosa. Lucía un sencillo vestido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y asentía a todos los cuestionamientos que le hacían, levanto una ceja y no tardó mucho en sentir curiosidad, esos sonrojos solo le gustaba que se los regalara a él.

Hábilmente se bajó del techo sin hacer el mínimo ruido y camino hasta acercarse al jardín que rodeaba aquel lugar, Sasuke a lo lejos le dijo que se detuviera, que regresaran, pero la curiosidad de Naruto había ganado, llegando hasta la columna que dividía el lugar del amplio bosque escucho atentamente las risas de todas, apenas se detuvo se dio cuenta que Sasuke le había seguido.

\- Ya decía yo que algo le había pasado a tus pechos Hinata, de un día para otro te quedaste plana – dijo Karui riendo.

Sasuke se interesó por aquello de repente, no era su asunto por supuesto, pero claro que se había dado cuenta de ello, no era que le gustara ver a las mujeres de otros, pero vamos que ese era un fuerte atractivo de Hinata, que nadie pasaba desapercibido.

\- Así que simplemente tu ropa tiene un jutsu para cubrir tus curvas – dijo enfadada Temari – estoy molesta por no haber llegado yo sola a esa conclusión.

\- Yo pensaba que te habías sometido a una operación de reducción – comento Ino – Sakura me dijo que no era nada, y pensé que solo quería proteger a una paciente.

\- La única que lo sabía era yo, porque tuve que ayudar al idiota de Naruto – se sinceró Sakura – al principio no estuve de acuerdo, no me parecía justo que Naruto ocultara la figura de Hinata solo por celoso, pero luego que Hinata también me lo pidió, tuve que aceptar.

\- Es solo que es difícil lidiar con las miradas, no me gusta que otros hombres me vean – todas le dieron la razón, la realidad es que Hinata siempre tuvo una buena figura y tal parecía que incluso los embarazos habían logrado hacer que su figura mejorara aún más, tenía unas curvas exquisitas.

\- No solo te veían hombres, preciosa – le dijo Temari – yo te veía los pechos todo el tiempo – Naruto sintió su profundo sonrojo.

\- Es que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, y hoy que tu ropa no tiene el jutsu de ocultamiento de figuras, es difícil no admirarte – hablo Ino – seguro que el bobo de Naruto disfruta mucho de ser el único con la posibilidad de verte

\- Todas las noches – dijo avergonzada Hinta.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, sí, seguro pensaría lo que Sakura y toda la aldea creían de él, pero no le importaba, él estaba completamente seguro de que a él y a Hinata les funcionaba, era bueno para su relación, se repitió. Él no podía soportar que otros le coquetearan, y aquellas prendas que ocultaban sus curvas habían sido perfectas para que el pudiera sentirse más tranquilo. Sin más ánimos de invadir la privacidad de las kunoichis observó a Sasuke para indicarle que ya podían irse.

\- Lo que sí, es que si yo fuera Hinata, no ocultaría mis curvas, yo las mostraría con orgullo, lo que daría por siquiera llenar la copa A – comentó Sakura algo frustrada.

\- Deberías ponerte implantes pelos de chicle – le dijo con seguridad Ino – tu si eres una vergüenza – Naruto observo que Sasuke negaba. Era obvio que para Sasuke, la pelirosa era perfecta tal y como estaba.

\- Lo he considerado – se sinceró, y Naruto supo que esta vez sería Sasuke el que no querría irse de ahí.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – le reto Temari

\- Me considero buena médico, pero no buena paciente, no sé si sería capaz de pasar por el bisturí.

\- Entonces deberías hacerte un tatuaje primero – interrumpió Karui, yo tengo un par, y la verdad es que eso te indica que tan valiente eres para soportar las agujas.

\- Oh, yo quiero uno – exclamo Ino, quiero tatuarme un dibujo de Sai, algo lindo.

\- Yo me pondría el símbolo de la aldea de la arena – dijo Temari.

\- ¿Y a mí que me recomiendan? – pregunto la pelirosa

\- Si yo fuera tú me pondría un enorme sharingan en la cadera – Sasuke frunció el ceño – algo grande para que Sasuke se emocione – Naruto pudo ver como este bufaba en silencio, claramente molesto por tal recomendación.

\- ¿De color rojo? – preguntó.

\- De muchos colores, algo muy llamativo para que nunca se quiera ir de casa.

Claramente esas mujeres estaban bebiendo, y Naruto tuvo que tranquilizar a Sasuke para que no interviniera en aquella conversación que ya parecía sacarlo de quicio.

\- Yo me haría un gatito – exclamo de pronto su esposa y entonces puso nuevamente atención – un gatito en mi espalda.

\- En una nalga – le recomendó Temari

\- Mejor en una bubi – le dijo Sakura – se te vería genial.

\- Siiii – grito Ino – a Naruto se le haría muy tierno saber que su esposa se tatuó un gatito, algo parecido al kyubi, como Naruto con sus bigotitos.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos todas al centro de tatuajes? – sugirió Karui.

\- Yo si me animo – les reto Ino – tengo muchas fotos de los dibujos de Sai, puedo tatuarme uno de los muchos dibujos que me ha dado.

\- Pues yo me haré el sharingan – Sasuke se veía claramente alerta.

\- Y yo el gatito – finalizo Hinata.

…

Tan solo había bebido 3 copas, pero aquello había sido suficiente para sentirse mareada y quizá decir muchas burradas. Cuando todas hablaban de tatuajes, de pronto apareció su esposo, no le dio oportunidad de cuestionarle porque estaba ahí. Pues más bien pronto, termino siendo llevada en su hombro, como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

\- Naruto, ¿qué pasa?

\- Vamos a casa.

\- Pero estaba con las chicas – balbuceo y a la vez sintió que su voz tenía los efectos del alcohol.

\- Si bueno, se acabó tu convivio.

\- pero… ¿por qué?

\- Porque lo digo yo, el hokage, tu esposo, tu hombre.

Ante tales palabras no pudo cuestionarle, y aunque observó como las chicas trataron de frenarle, más bien pronto se dieron cuenta que sería imposible detener al hokage, pues rápidamente las esquivo y salió a toda prisa con Hinata. Por primera vez los golpes y regaños fueron para Sasuke, a quien todas las mujeres de Konoha acusaban por estar espiándolas mientras tenían su día de bien merecido descanso.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, sintió como Naruto abría la puerta, no tuvo necesidad de bajarla, al parecer su peso para el hokage no era problema para poder moverse con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo mientras se daba cuenta que iban escaleras arriba.

\- Te llevo a la cama, nuestra cama.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir?

\- No linda, ahora mismo te toca tranquilizar a tu hombre por hacerlo enfadar.

\- ¿Enfadar?, ¿por salir con mis amigas? – frunció el ceño a punto de enfadarse por siquiera considerar enojarse por esa razón.

\- No, por sugerir hacerte un tatuaje en tu precioso cuerpo – de inmediato enrojeció, lo había escuchado todo.

\- No lo decía enserio – se justificó – estábamos jugando. Y en todo caso no debiste espiarnos – lo cierto es que Hinata era incapaz de molestarse con el rubio, por lo que no fue capaz de discutir con él sobre el tema de ir a espiarla, ella lo adoraba y amaba tanto, que de inmediato supo que seguramente estaba ahí por estar preocupado por su seguridad.

\- No me pareció que estuvieran jugando cuando las demás se preparaban para ir a un centro de tatuajes.

\- ¿No te gustaría que tuviera un gatito tatuado en mis pechos? – hizo un puchero y Naruto se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Sería lindo, pero no. Nadie puede ver tu cuerpo más que yo.

\- Oh, eres muy celoso – le acuso y Naruto sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, no soporto que nadie más vea tu delicioso cuerpo, solo yo – sintió como comenzaba a mover sus manos a lo largo de su cintura hasta apoderarse de sus caderas – ¿acaso me consideras egoísta por cuidar lo que es mío?

\- Yo solo quiero que tú me veas Naruto, lo sabes.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el rubio la besara con ansias, con un deseo que estaba segura que no cesaría hasta el día siguiente, lo conocía tan bien.

Fue presa de sus manos, de su boca y su lengua que la saborearon de pies a cabeza, quitando cada prenda que estorbaba en su camino. Desde que se había casado con Naruto y compartieron su primera noche juntos, supo que era un hombre insaciable, que podría hacerle el amor todo el tiempo, pero también se dio cuenta que la deseaba, aprendió a identificar sus miradas llenas de deseo y amor, y ella le correspondió cada vez, pues sentía que lo amaba más cada día que pasaba a su lado, si es que eso era posible, pues le amaba desde que era una niña.

Y él se lo agradecía cada día, todos los días tenía detalles con ella, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad le decía lo hermosa ylo mucho que le gustaba estar a su lado, no solo por sus atributos físicos, sino por su manera de ser.

Definitivamente Naruto era el dominante en el plano sexual, y ella no quería que fuera de otro modo, le gustaba ser sometida por su esposo, le gustaba que el fuera quien marcara el ritmo, quien sugiriera nuevas posiciones, porque al final el siempre consideraba su opinión, nunca hacía algo que ella no quisiera, y siempre se encargaba de satisfacerla, así no pudiera estar el mismo para hacerlo, siempre enviaba un clon de sombras para hacerlo. Y ella lo adoraba, estaba acostumbrada a él, a sus caricias y sus besos.

No se abrumo cuando Naruto le abrió las piernas y le beso su sexo, más bien se movió para que ambos estuvieran más cómodos – "oh Naruto" – solo pudo decir aquellas palabras antes de perderse en las agradables sensaciones que solo él podría hacerla sentir. Sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas y su boca, nariz y lengua se movían insistentes por toda su intimidad. Cuando se centró en su clítoris, supo que no podría más, necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo a como dé lugar y por ello se animó a llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Naruto para presionar su cabeza contra ella, él gimió y entonces puso más empeño en sus atenciones.

Estallo cuando el chupo como si de un dulce se tratara su clítoris, y ella solo pudo gemir y gritar cuando libero su orgasmo. Su cuerpo quedo laxo y ella espero que el hiciera lo que tanto necesitaba. Pudo ver como su esposo se liberaba de todas sus prendas en tiempo récord y sintió como sus piernas eran nuevamente abiertas y como él se metía entre estas.

-Te haré el amor, mi dulce esposa – le dijo al oído mientras se acomodaba bien en su regazo, ella fue capaz todavía de rodearle con las piernas y eso hizo que sus sexos chocaran, haciendo que ambos suspiraran – me encantas Hinata, nunca me cansaré de ti, esto es demasiado bueno, eres una delicia esposa mía.

De un solo movimiento se metió en su interior y ella sintió su pene en toda su extensión, Naruto era alto y su pene era también grande y ancho, de tal manera que siempre sentía que le quedaba grande, pero gracias a la lubricación que ambos generaban siempre, era posible hacer el amor sin que resultara lastimada.

Después de un intenso martilleó y cambiar de posición en un par de ocasiones, sintió que su orgasmo venía de vuelta, ahora el sujetaba sus caderas mientras la embestía por detrás, ella solo podía sujetarse del cabezal de la cama, recibiendo y apretando su pene cada vez que lo sacaba. Siempre lo hacía porque quería retenerlo en su interior, y Naruto en múltiples ocasiones le había dicho que adoraba que hiciera eso, así que siempre lo hacía para el placer de ambos.

Cuando ella alcanzó el segundo orgasmo de la noche, Naruto volteó su cara para besarla con entusiasmo, adoraba besarla cuando un orgasmo la alcanzaba, pero ese era apenas el principio, porque el no paro de besarla y hacerle el amor hasta que el sol apareció de vuelta.

…

\- ¿Otra vez desvelado?, debes tener mucho trabajo como Hokage – le dijo una preocupada Sakura.

\- Pensé que vendrías a gritarme y golpearme por arruinar su noche de chicas – espero atento a que su amiga se descargara de una vez por todas, porque ciertamente tenía mucho trabajo, y otra vez estaba desvelado a causa de Hinata.

Toda la aldea creía que su cansancio se debía al inmenso trabajo que hacía, y aunque en parte era verdad, lo cierto es que eso tenía que ver más con Hinata, cada vez que estaban juntos podían durar horas haciéndolo, sin contar que su esposa siempre le visitaba en la hora del almuerzo y aprovechaban casi siempre para tener un encuentro aunque fuese rápido, aquello hacía que el trabajo se acumulara, pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Hinata, el paso del tiempo no había hecho que dejara de desearla, sino todo lo contrario, su interés por ella siempre iba en aumento.

Amaba a su esposa, y la deseaba en cuanto la veía. Pedirle que usara aquellas prendas con jutsus para aparentar no tener curvas era por supuesto por ser un celoso, no le gustaba que nadie la viera, y lo cierto es que toda la aldea solía observarla, entendía que no todos la veían con morbo, pero es que después de la cuarta guerra, Hinata se había convertido en una mujer que no pasaba desapercibida, sencillamente le parecía preciosa y si además le sumaba una figura de ensueño, claro que tenía a todo Konoha observándola, odiaba eso, y aunque esa era la principal razón, también era para que el pudiera quitarle las manos de encima, funcionaba moderadamente, porque de igual modo siempre terminaba deseándola con solo ver su hermoso rostro y escuchar su voz.

..

…

….

Una historia cortita, espero que les agrade, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Feliz navidad atrasada y próspero año nuevo :)


End file.
